Pokedex
by king of the vivosaurs
Summary: Just a realistic pokedex
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Brown

7th core 2

Ralts and Evoleved forms report

The Ralts line are a group of shy humanoid pokemon from around the world away from Large Human setalments such as large towns and cities (a very intersting note is that there dislike is so strong for the emotinal output that they seek out the islation of a pokeball to hid from it). A weird example of a rare case of a pokemon that do not like the contament feild of a pokeball. They counsder them selves a social equeail to there master but can't speak a human langue however they can become liuterate (able to read and write) and have also become strong mential that the more pisical fighter gallde can comuncaite in ther masters native languea thrugh telipthea.

A very instering note is that a menber hold family as top proiterty and inclounds but not limted to your gentic family, you, your own family, foster step godparetns lets just sume this to any parents of yours, any sibling, aunts, uncals, grandparentas, and final any close frenids, or travl companes, and there own team, and your own team( my own gardevoir and gallde are sure testments to that)! They want to have contact with there family when posible ( they will try and do anything to help there side from briyabing you all the way as saying that they chould ride on the flying maber of the team like a Salimanes or Charizard so just agrea and tell them to be carefull if it chosse the latter tell it to not let the meber out of it sight alot of psycos and gangster along with cults how can use such a powerful pokemon ). Rember this the alternate male form Gallde is quiker to gain a taste to battle.

Ralts is a small pokemon standing around 1ft tall it shout white glossy fur cover over it intiar form. Its head is cover in a bowl cut style but it is acutaley will being to turn it a harden helmat to protet the two evoeled forms ( gardvoir and gallade ) skulls but it is rather soft as a Ralts and Kirlia. The lower body is coverd a thin extion of long white fur. They like there evoled forms have a plate that stars on there helmet but end on the chest and back of ther final form normaley used to chanle there pshice energy but the male only form ( aka gallde ) use it to reinforse there ribcage and spinal cordes

Kirlia is the first evoled form around twice as tall as ralts. This is the stage at wich they reach sexaluy maturey but do not breed they pick how will ultamley become ther mate. That fur covering ther legs have became a tu-to males counsder thiss to be the reason why they prefer to become a gallade and that ther other form gardvoir look like it is only a female. It revals a pair of slender green legs under there fur this is just like there white fur but green like there helmet speaking of which the horns turn give a hair pin look.

Gardevoir the primary evoled form that is mostley female for two reasons 1) Masles natural want the more male looking form 2) male ralts in captivty are oftean turned in to gallde for both reasher and battle as a very unice fighter how has spical defensie that is so good that only legendarys and scraftey can tie or supase him in that area. Gardenvoir have there plat moved to there chest and use it chanle there power. stande at roupgley the same hight as a human. that tu-to becomes a elignt dress. At this stag the hair is final a protive helment that curals around there jaw ( that thing is stroung animal abuer that where arested that owned one said there helment was ablea stand repeted strikes from a steel pipe saveing the creaturs life ).

Gallade is only able to be obtained by males exsposed to a dawen stone which mutaes the y crmosom. they devolpe far more muscaler power then ever before. In order to take full advatge of this they delope a long boney growth on each elboe, and that dress goen disapers and there helmet gain a crest.

As a last minate note Gardevoir are shown to have a rivalry with gothitalle same with pre evoled forms but gallde have a simlar rivalery with bisarp most likely because of bisharps completa lack of honor.

I do not own pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron

Cremalacertus Reports

The Cremalacertus line commonly called chars contains the following pokémon family Cremalacertus candela (charmander) (Charmelon) (Charizard) a group of fire lizard pokémon of the dragon egg group and monster egg group. A weird note is that the hole line like fruit.

The beginning form of this family is commonly called charmander members of this group of the line stand at 2'00 and is 18.7lb heavy and by far the more gentile member. Often an orange color or a shiny yellow (although it is not very often). Charmander have a bipedal stance but can walk on their hands and feet. There flame like there evolved forms are exposed on the tail it is a lighted gas and can be stopped when they close the gas ducts. Many believe they will die if the flames go out, but this is false it just commonly held open to use to intimidate there enemies. At this young age they often scavenge off dead meat however they are able to hunt small prey like rabbits and rodents. Charmander like it evolved forms love their master and team and have are weal know to fighter against what they consider a threat to their team (Many young trainer lives have bine saved by members of this family but at the cost of its life).

Charmelon are the second evolution and are uncaring brutes how just want to see the enemies or whatever their fighting burn and suffer. Most often stand around 3'07" and weigh 41.9lb with a horn growing at the back of their skull. They have far greater fire control then before and can use it to great potential. As I already mentioned it is violate and only want to win. If it keeps losing it will fight you and the rest of the team just for a quick win. But if you earn their respect it will follow you to the end of earth and back without second thought. Charmelon even if you didn't earn their respect still remember and love their time with you as charmander, and still will protect you with their life and any young members of their team (If members of the team are a different gender then the cremalacertus they often bond quickly and may mate). One last note is charmander enter sexually maturity in this form. Shiny stay the Yellow color of shinny normal colors turn red.

And now it is time for the final form the ultimate display of power charizard. Most members of this family stand around five feet tall but Many are reported to be larger a few were reported to stand at 28ft tall. Members how are this tall are only used in contest and against uber tier. What was left of charmander it once was is barely visible. It has greater fire control it horn separates in two and their tail is longer. But the most important features are it mellows out a lot and grows a pair of massive dragon wings. If you do not have it respect screw it fallowing your orders If you do consider yourself are a bada'' sorry can't say that word. It still has its protect friends attitude. It like charmelon it is able to hunt large land animals but unlike chameleon it can hunt rhinos and elephants.

I do not own pokémon if I did we have a mmnorpg by now.


End file.
